


Memories of the Lost

by Pinkandblue



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Diamond Authority - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fear, Gemlings, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lies, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkandblue/pseuds/Pinkandblue
Summary: A crash is heard as a beautiful blue-cloaked female kneeled on the ground as tears fell from her watered light blue eyes. Her black diamond irises widen as an agonizing depression overcame her body from her blue diamond gem on her chest. "What is wrong with me."A taller being didn't respond as her white face with a perfect white diamond on her forehead stayed stoic as she stared down. The only thing that can indicate anything wrong were her eyes showing emptiness and fear. Finally, as the moment came it passed as the blue figure stood up with confusion.The white figure finally said: "I do not know."That came as a shock for the white being in front of her was all-knowing all throughout her life. Again, the shorter of the two asked "White, how do you not know?"White then looked away with distress. "Somehow my memory of why we feel this pain has been erased.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of the story. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue of the Story.

             Memories are a fickle thing, after all they are just pictures of the happenings of the past with segments of sound and smell to accommodate them.    

             There are those who are cursed with the ability to remember these memories as they go back in the moment like a movie. While normal people must look in a photo book that over time gets burned until the memory turns into ash.

              So, to say that a being with the ability to recall everything to have lost a memory of importance is unheard of, can be an understatement. The memory can only be blocked or misplaced but never erased, but if one is to try to erase it, can cause dangerous consequences.  
             

              This is what three beings will find out when they find that their memoires of great significance were missing. This moment of realization will not happen until a sequence of events are to transpire for them to realize the truth.

               The events all start to transpire when one of the beings sends a scout to a planet of interest that has the possibilities to expand their intergalactic empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> This the first of many chapters that are to come. Please know I will update with the next chapter soon after this chapter because of the shortness of the prologue. Chapters after this will have a regular update date. At the moment though, I am not sure of the times in-between chapters.  
> Thankyou for reading and hopefully You will love to continue your adventure in my AU in the chapters to come!  
> As a thankyou for every chapter I will name different Steven Universe fanfictions to check out while waiting for the updates.  
> Two of a Kind by NoBrandMinda, and Revelations by 9shadowcat9 
> 
> Sincerely, Pinkandblue!


	2. Innocent Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the past is unraveling and a meeting between Blue and White starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but here is the chapter.

Tears flowed down gently as they softly cover a white marble surface. As the tears came, the empty sorrowful eyes looked up at the cosmos above with no hope nor faith in existence. Slowly, a pure white arm moved to reach out above with a hand, for not out of any reason but desperation. Desperation for the truth to be a lie. To the side of the figure were beings such as her but different; for they all may have the same female body and faces but they all have different types of white gems embedded in them within their chests, from simple white Pearl to rare white Sapphire. They were stuck to stay as pillars around a white crystal floor with a huge white diamond insignia in the center beneath a half destroyed white throne. 

No words could pass their lips, but the simple-clothed females all knew what everyone else were thinking from simple looks or movements. They all wanted the same thing and it was not freedom, but a Master to keep them company and tell them stories of the happenings outside this circular room.

They used to have a Master. She was a being of higher existence and radiated as though she was a star. Recalling how she created them out of curiosity and not out of obligations, the marble women would smile with happiness for their master was happy. Time passed during that time and as it increased the happiness turned into boredom. The Higher Being would leave the room and come back with stories of pure truth.  But she would leave more and more until for a time she would stop showing up. At the time the female pillars had hope for her to return, and to their relief the goddess returned but with a female a lot smaller than her that reminded them of pure innocence and love with her odd but welcoming coloration.

They watched as their Master interacted and obsessed over the smaller being. The smaller being never left the room even when their Master would. Over time the females thought of the smaller as the Master’s youngling and would care for her by playing nonverbal games with her or stopping her from harming herself. Their master would always be happy with the new being and that made the marble females smile.

Those were glorious days, but they ended the day their Master came in with a distraught look of agony and took the youngling who she called Starlight with her. Later she came back but with no emotions, and at that moment she destroyed her throne and left with nothing but emptiness in her wake.

Time came and went, and the pillars knew that they would never see their Master again, but it was in their nature to yearn for her to come back and be their Star.

 

* * *

 

 

 Far, far away on another planet, a white female of great stature sat on another white throne that looked alike but was more elegant and stronger in structure. She looked with emotionless silver eyes with black diamond pupils upon a floating screen as she gave orders to her subjects.

An elegant bell rung and instantly the screen disappeared, and the woman stood up with grace and looked forward as she put her hands in a welcoming pose toward the newcomer. A pure smile came as the door slid open and a blue veiled figure came in.

She came in like a shadow as her feet glided in as her blue cloak dragged a bit behind her. Once she was close enough to the other female, she put down the hood that veiled her features. With a blue, angular face, she looked up with confused but purposeful eyes.

“Moonbeam!” the White being said with warmth. “Welcome.”

The blue figure then whispered: “Thank you, and I know you are busy but the matter I have to bring up is of the most importance.”

The taller figure then turned around toward her throne and looked up at the clear, crystal ceiling that outlooked the stars above. “Yes, yes, I read the reports about the issue and I would like you to go into more detail,” her authoritive voice commanded.

“I am starting to hear a voice that sounds like an innocent gem that just emerged,” she responded with sorrow. “Every time it comes, I cannot stop myself from crying as the voice laughs and speaks of dreams with pure joy.”

The other being then turned around to see if her fellow being was telling the truth. She knew that if this was true, then maybe her secret that she kept for so long can finally come out. The secret of her insanity. Insanity that caused her to believe that she was defective.

A crash was heard as the beautiful blue-cloaked female kneeled on the ground as tears fell from her watery light blue eyes. Her black diamond irises widen as an agonizing depression overcame her body from her blue diamond gem on her chest. "What is wrong with me."

The taller being didn't respond as her white face, characterized by the perfect white diamond on her forehead, stayed stoic as she stared down. The only thing that indicated anything wrong were her eyes showing emptiness and fear. Finally, as the moment came it passed as the blue figure stood up with confusion.

The white figure finally said: "I do not know."

That came as a shock, for the white being in front of her had always been all-knowing all throughout her life. Again, the shorter of the two asked, "White, how do you not know?"

White then looked away with distress. "Somehow my memory of why we feel this pain has been erased.” She then looked back and finally said; “I believe this has to do with the voice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,  
> I’m sorry for the long wait but here is the first chapter. I had the misfortune of forgetting my charger for my laptop at my parents’ house as I traveled back to my apartment. Writing was impossible because of my laptop being dead and all. 
> 
> So here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for. As I told you it is a lot longer than the prologue and sets things for the future of the story. I still don’t have a schedule for the next chapter, but I am working on it and let me tell you that Yellow Diamond will be in it.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and hopefully you leave comments on how to improve my skills as a writer, or if something confuses you. I don’t mind you giving me your thoughts, so those comments are welcomed.
> 
> As for the wait, here are Steven Universe fanfics to check out:  
> Two of a Kind by NoBrandMinda, You Are Mine by Dreamelilly018, and Revelations by 9shadowcat9
> 
> How To Not Completely Trash It As An Intergalactic Monarch by readoffwell, Astral Displacement by enderstorm, and Runaway by ThatDastardCerberus
> 
> Sincerely, Pinkandblue!


	3. Sad Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow pearl tells Yellow Diamond bad news and yellow has a flashback that causes confusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy!

Slowly wind carries the fragments of crystal dust as it swirls around crumbles of the destroyed past. Nothing can be said as the rainbow-like desert covers many fragments of gems of different varieties, showing the truth that many will not speak nor hear, for this is the proof of those who are forgotten.

There are those who are forgotten through horror and fear as they fought for what they believed in, and those who got caught in the crossfire. This is a truth that will never see the light, for the darkness that purged this area has forsaken everything that has ever lived into nothingness.

In the center of this area lays a statue broken yet still recognizable, as it shows a gigantic female beautifully wrapped in a cloak that hides her body but shows a face looking up at the sky with wonder and pure happiness.

Out of time and wear the face has degraded into something unrecognizable, but an eye that has pupils in the shape of diamonds shows the importance of the area in which nobody resides in.

* * *

 In a command center far, far away, an error message was received. A slender, pale-yellow tinted hand went over a thin glowing screen. Large, canary-yellow eyes widened as a swift look of shock appeared on her pale, yellow-skinned face, as data of something improbable in her mind appeared. She kept reading the report over and over to make sure that the data had no error. Finally, she put a hand to the side of the screen. Once she knew that this was correct, for the first time in her existence she feared for her life.

With careful fingers she closed the screen and turned around to a gigantic female sitting in her canary yellow armor, who was looking at a larger screen with her black, diamond pupiled eyes narrowing angrily at a report. Slowly, the smaller female put a hand on her chest where her yellow pearl essence lay, for nervousness over telling the larger female the news took over. With a small breath, she cleared her mind as she took a few steps to her Diamond.

Instantly the larger female looked down to see her pearl looking up with fear and nervousness. She knew that the smaller female hardly gets nervous and when she does, it means that something major has happened. With a sigh she put her yellow gloved hand down as she allowed the smaller being to get on.  Once the pearl was in the giant’s hand, she was lifted to the larger face.

“What is it that you want to speak to me about, pearl?” An authoritive female voice asked.

With nervousness the smaller put her arms in a diamond shape as she responded in her higher pitch voice: “My Diamond, the Red Eye probing scout you sent to the planet two cycles ago has been destroyed and a distressed signal came to us before it was completely perished.”

Instantly the larger of the two stiffened and gave a calculated look to the smaller, and responded, “When did this happen?”

“Just a moment ago, my Diamond,” the smaller of the two clearly stated.

As the lager being put down the smaller, she looked at the stars above her and thought ‘Is this another war that may take a lot of resources from our kind, or is it just a one-time thing?’ Finally, she put her hands together as she leaned over, letting her thoughts wander from the Red Eye to if she should spread awareness to her fellow sisters. Suddenly a memory of the last planet this happened on came to her and within it a voice is heard crying behind her as she sent a battle offence to the planet below. In this memory feelings of annoyingness and love was targeted at the crying.

As sudden as the memory came it left as the confusion took over the other feelings as her head is clouded with thoughts on the memory. ‘Who was that who was crying behind her?  And why is the memory clouded by darkness when I am trying to recall who?’ she thought.

With a sigh she made a decision and stood up from her yellow-tinted throne as she spoke to the whole room: “My pearl has informed me that the Red Eye has been destroyed. To be on the safe side, I will send a peridot to set up a base on the moon before we are to interact with the lifeforms below. Is that understood?”

All gems present from the topaz guards at the entrance to the emerald captain below deck gave a diamond salute as they say in synch “Yes my Diamond!”

And with that, the start of an adventure will punch the occupants in the command center, for none will be ready for the confusion that will put the mighty Diamond Authority on a trial that may destroy their center of knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my new chapter!
> 
> Due to my schedule, it's hard for me to update daily but I hope you continue reading and enjoying!  
> Please review and tell me if you have thoughts about what you think the story needs or if you enjoy the story.
> 
> In the past chapter I gave you a list of other fanfics, but this time I will give you Steven Universe comics that I love:
> 
> On tapas: Steven *AU*niverse: Ask WhitePearl and Steven by Chekhov, Tumblr: YD!S and Chungsae!!
> 
> Best regards,  
> Pinkandblue!

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> This the first of many chapters that are to come. Please know I will update with the next chapter soon after this chapter because of the shortness of the prologue. Chapters after this will have a regular update date. At the moment though, I am not sure of the times in-between chapters.  
> Thankyou for reading and hopefully You will love to continue your adventure in my AU in the chapters to come!  
> As a thankyou for every chapter I will name different Steven Universe fanfictions to check out while waiting for the updates.  
> Two of a Kind by NoBrandMinda, You Are Mine by Dreamelilly018, and Revelations by 9shadowcat9 
> 
> Sincerely, Pinkandblue!


End file.
